Flashbacks
by nikkiegirl9087
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto had broken up after their two year long relationship...or did they?


~AN~

HI! This is my new SasuNaru fanfic! *cheers and claps*

So just so you guys know- there are parts where it's in italics

Italics are flashbacks

so um...yeah

It has been two years since Sasuke and Naruto started dating. Two years of felling loved- now over.

Yes I said over- as in no more. They both sat heartbroken in their homes trying to figure out what went wrong. Was it the fangirls that hated Naruto? Or was it the fights they shared? For all they knew it could've been Naruto's wanting to feel belonged and Sasuke's crave for power.

Whatever it was ended their relationship and was now killing their souls. They didn't know who to blame,

_It was the first Christmas they both shared together as a couple. Naruto had decorated his apartment the week before with beautiful lights and sparkling snowflakes, and in the center of the living room stood a Christmas tree, that was a little too tall, decorated beautifully. _

_The two agreed to meet at nine o' clock so they could stay up for an unspoken agreement of a Christmas kiss. Then in the morning they could open presents together. Naruto was so excited to give Sasuke his present. It was a set of carefully crafted Kunai along with scrolls of high level Genjutsu. He had originally gotten then so he could impress Sasuke with the new stuff, but he decided it would be better to give them to him. _

_The only problem was- it was now seven minutes till midnight and Sasuke hadn't shown up. Naruto knew Sasuke could take care of himself, he knew that he was fine. But what could be holding him up? The snow could be the reason, but unlikely. Five minutes till twelve o'clock and Naruto opened his door and looked down the hall- no Sasuke. He closed his door and went over to a window. He looked down the street- no Sasuke. Two minute till and Naruto was thinking faster than he had ever before._

_What if Sasuke forgot? What if Sasuke decided he didn't want to come? What if he was with someone else? There was so many 'What ifs' running thru his head he didn't hear his front door open nor the sounds of boxes being placed onto the floor. But what he did notice was the pressure of lips being pressed onto his._

_It was now twelve o' clock and Sasuke was finally there, and they were having their Christmas kiss._

_"Sorry I'm late" Sasuke mumbled thru the kiss earning a grunt from Naruto. Naruto pecked Sasuke on the cheek and smiled at him before dragging his boyfriend into the living room._

Sasuke leaned out his window. He would usually be at Naruto's house or at the ramen shop with Naruto right now, but not tonight. Tonight he was locked up in his house wanting to see the blonde again. They only broken up not even 24 hours ago, but Sasuke was missing his little blonde. He missed Naruto's smile and his bright blue eyes; he missed his laugh and his never ending love for ramen.

So badly he wanted to go to Naruto and apologize for what he thought he done. He blamed himself for what happened but it the truth- it wasn't because of him. Feelings of guilt and bitter-sweetness were eating him alive as images of Naruto and himself flashed thru his mind.

_It was the beginning of May, all the flowers were blooming and everyone seemed a little happier. Well…almost everyone._

_Exactly forty-eight hours before Naruto and Sasuke came out as a couple- and exactly forty-eight hours before the man hunt for Naruto started. Practically every single girl in the leaf village was chasing Naruto. He didn't know what would happen if the girls got their hands on him, and he didn't want to know either. Naruto didn't even have time to get breakfast before he was attacked by the heard of beasts._

_"Naruto!" one of the girls screamed as she pounced on him. Her fist collided with Naruto's jaw before he was able to push her off of him. He could taste blood in him mouth as he pushed the girl off of him and stood up. By this time Naruto was surrounded by angry girls, including Sakura and Ino._

_"Who do you think you are, stealing __**my**__ Sasuke?!" Ino said throwing a punch. Naruto dodged the punch as a bunch of the girls started arguing over who Sasuke belonged to. _

_"I'm sorry Ino but Sasuke is MINE" Sakura said earning the insult 'Billboard brow'. As the girls fought Naruto was able to slip out and get a few feet away till the girls noticed._

_"There he is!" One of the girls screamed. The chase was on again and the girls were not giving up._

_Naruto was tired, hungry, and a little upset honestly. I mean who wouldn't? A group of girls want to kill you to get your boyfriend. Speaking of Boyfriends- where was Sasuke? Naruto's thoughts went from trying to lose the girls to trying to find Sasuke._

_It surprisingly didn't take that long to find Sasuke, the reason being that Sasuke was looking for him._

_"Hey what are you do-" Sasuke asked before noticing the mob girls. Naruto held on tightly to Sasuke's arm like a child would. The group of girls stopped a couple meters away._

_"Sasuke~!" they called as they began fangirling. Naruto groaned as he loosened his grip till they only had their fingers interlocking as they slowly walked away._

_"How long were they chasing you?" Sasuke asked looking back at the girls who were still fangirling._

_"I don't know. What time is it?" Naruto replied_

_"Almost noon"_

_"Noon? That means they were chasing me for four hours!" Naruto stated angrily. Sasuke chuckled a little earning a glare before he plated a kiss on the blonde's lips._

Naruto had left his apartment to take a walk. The majority of the time him and the Uchiha spent together was the apartment. Right now Naruto just needed to think, and constant reminders of what once was didn't help. He didn't know what he was doing. He didn't know where he was going. He was just walking. He was trying to clear his mind. Wishing he could go back in time.

Naruto thought _he_ was to blame for the break up. That he should've listened instead of coming to his own conclusions. If only he had shown up a minuet earlier to see what really happed.

Naruto found himself at the training grounds where their relationship started. He smiled in memory of that day. Yes he was hurt and had to be taken to the hospital; but if he never went to the hospital, Sasuke and himself would've never started dating. Then none of the wonderful memories that were implanted into his mind would be there.

_It was raining- rather pouring- in the village that night. Sasuke was walking home soaked and tired from training all day. He wished to be lying in his warm bed at this time._

_He reached the door and turned the door knob. Locked. He reached inside his pocket to fish out the keys, but couldn't find them. Franticly checking his pockets again he started to get annoyed._

_He tried many ways to get into his house, but since he fangirl-proofed the house he couldn't get in. Now it was almost tem o' clock pm, most people were asleep by now._

_'Maybe Naruto would let me-" Sasuke began to think but soon stopped when he noticed the only other person out in the rain._

_"What are you doing out here?" the Uchiha asked as the other walked closer._

_"Well I kinda lost the key to my apart-" Sasuke actually started to laugh. Weird right?_

_"What?" the blue eyed boy asked. It took a minuet for Sasuke to control himself again._

_"What are the odds that we both are locked out of our places?" Sasuke asked his boyfriend who had a puzzled expression. Slowly Naruto realized what Sasuke was hinting at, and soon enough he was laughing himself._

_"Come on lets go get out of the rain" Sasuke said kissing the blonde on top of the head._

'Here goes nothing' Sasuke thought to himself as he raised this hand to the door. Knock, Knock, Knock. He waited for a moment, hearing nothing on the other side of the door so he knocked again. He jiggled the door knob to find it locked. He sighed as he walked back down the hall.

Naruto found himself standing in front of the Uchiha complex. He walked up to the door and knocked; his forehead resting on the wooden door. No one answered. He knocked again not getting any answer.

'Where is he?' Naruto thought to himself leaving the complex. As he walked he noticed a gazebo far off the trail

'This is where…' Naruto stepped inside

'…We stayed to wait out the rain' the gazebo smelled of wet wood and grass. It brought back the memories he loved the most.

Sasuke made his way home. Even though he was worried about the blonde he knew staying up past midnight wouldn't help him at all. But as he came close to his house he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He walked over to investigate to find the person he was looking for.

Naruto was sitting on the floor of the gazebo messing with a loose floor board. Sasuke walked in and sat down next to him. Neither of them said anything for a while.

"I'm sorry-" Sasuke began being cut off by lips being pressed onto his own.

"Don't be" Naruto replied as he deepened the kiss. The two stayed engrossed in the kiss for quite a while, only stopping to come up for air when undeniably needed.


End file.
